Hurt then Healed
by xwannaflyx
Summary: TenTen hears people she considered friends talk behind her back. The only person that stand up for her is Temari. This causes Temari make a gap with the person she loves. Can Temari bridge that gap and even help TenTen with Neji? shikatem, nejiten
1. Hurt

**Hey peoples, this is my first fanfic so dont kill me, i really like my life**

**anyway, disclaimer: none of this (except the plot) is mine so dont sue, kill, or hurt me in anyway**

**thanks for reading :)**

**I DONT OWN THIS, THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOLKS!  
**

* * *

Behind My Back

**TenTen's POV**

I leaned against the wall and sighed. Listening to my friends talking behind about me behind my back wasn't exactly the best experience to go through.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking and I paused when I heard my friends say my name about a corner ahead of me. "I don't get why we hang out with her," grumbled Sakura._

_"I agree with Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly, "I could probably beat her in seconds."_

_I heard Ino laugh, "And it's not like her status is really helping in our popularity or anything. The only thing known about her is that she's an orphan that the principal took in out of pity!"_

_"Hn," muttered the Uchiha prodigy. He sounded pretty much indifferent to the whole thing._

_"I-I g-guess she i-isn't t-that s-s-strong……" Hinata stammered._

_"Hn," I heard the Hyuuga prodigy mumble._

_I could almost Kiba shrug from his tone of voice, "I suppose she's alright……. but I probably could beat her. I mean, has she ever beaten us?"_

_"Guys it's not that youthful to talk about our teammate that way!" yelled Lee. Then his voice lowered, "I suppose she isn't that strong but…….."_

_I heard Chouji munching on his chips, "She's a nice girl, I mean she never objects to me eating."_

_I heard Shikamaru sigh, "This is too troublesome to deal with………"_

_I heard the sound of someone slamming there fist against something, "You too Lee!" yelled an angry sounding Temari, "TenTen's the toughest chick I know, she's not the one that stalks a boy because they're obsessed!"_

_I heard Sakura and Ino yell something back before I calmly walked around the corner and faced them. "Hey guys," I greeted as I would normally. I looked at the scowls one Neji and Sasuke's faces, the standing Sakura, Ino, and Temari, and the guilty look in Hinata's eyes. I raised my eyebrows in a convincing surprised look, "Is something up guys?"_

_Hinata began nervously pushing her fingers together, "I-It's n-nothing T-T-TenTen-san."_

_I looked at Hinata, "Hinata, you're turning bight red, I don't really think there's a worse way to tell a lie." Hinata began stammering excuses about something, "It's okay," I said with a smile. I turned and looked at all of them in the eye, "I'm only surprised by what Hinata and Lee said. I suppose true friends are hard to find yes?" They all glanced at me in surprise, my expression hardened the slightest bit, "It's okay, I won't bother you guys anymore. Continue to live your own life!" I waved to them cheerfully as I walked pass them and to my new class. _

_"Oi bun head, wait up you idiot!" yelled Temari behind me. I turned to see her give all of them a scathing look and hurry away. She grinned at me cheerfully, "You thought you could walk out of _my _life? Well, you're wrong. I'd rather be a unpopular loser and have my best friend then be a popular and lose the only true friend I have."_

_I smiled at her softly then pulled my hood over my head while I walked to my motorcycle, a birthday gift from Temari, "Are you sure, you have complete potential to be a popular. Beautiful, rich, well known family…….."_

_Temari laughed and tried to hit my head, "No thanks!" she yelled as she threw one leg over her motorcycle. Then we were both off, racing back to Temari's house._

I was sitting on the couch with my head on Temari's thighs as we laughed and talked about what Gaara and Kankuro's reaction would be if they saw us. We both sat up and glanced to the door when we heard it open, "Hey little bros!" yelled a cheerful Temari.

I grinned at them, "Yo."

Gaara glanced at me then at the bags next to the door, "She's staying over?" he asked calmly.

Temari shook her head, "Sakura and Ino were talking about her behind her back and now she doesn't want to live with them. She would normally go to the Hyuugas but both of the Hyuugas were talking about her too. So, can she stay with us, we're going to share a room and we promise not to mess with your angsty time or Kankuro's puppet time."

Gaara looked like he was going to refuse when Temari pulled the puppy dog pout. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, "Is it okay with her parents?"

Temari stiffened but I just smiled, "I don't know my parents or if they're even alive Gaara-san."

His facial expression softened, "Sorry," he muttered looking awkward.

I grinned cheerfully, "Don't worry about it," I said cheerfully. To be perfectly honest, I really didn't care. I never knew them or met them and never seemed to want to see me so I decided I just didn't have parents.

Temari was about to say something when someone rang the doorbell. Temari walked over to the door and yanked it open, "What!" she yelled at whoever was there.

"Stop being so loud troublesome woman," grumbled Shikamaru.

I looked over Temari's shoulder to see a disgruntled Shikamaru standing there. "What do you want?" Temari growled, hostility in her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Look, everyone said they're sorry and they want you guys back in the group."

Temari cocked her head to the side confused, "But……"

I cut in, "Let me guess, they need Temari's popularity and they know she won't come unless I do."

Shikamaru sighed and stared up at the heavens, "That's pretty much what I summed up, yeah."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell them I said to go fuck themselves for me, 'kay?" Shikamaru hid a grin when I said this and nodded.

Temari's eyes hardened, "Tell them to leave me alone or I'll ask Gaara to answer the door, 'kay?" she said to Shikamaru.

He sighed, "How troublesome……."

I grinned, "Oh yeah, tell everyone that if I own any of their trash, I'll return it. Also tell the Hyuugas that they have five days to return my weapons completely unharmed or I'll chop their place to pieces." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows as if to ask how on earth I'll do that. I smirked, "I don't need to see my weapons to use them," I said evily.

Shikamaru sighed and turned to Temari, "Are you going to avoid me as well?" he asked quietly.

Temari stiffened, and began yelling, "NONE OF YOU GUYS STOOD UP FOR HER. THE ONLY ONE THAT CAME EVEN CLOSE TO THAT WAS CHOUJI AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW TENTEN THAT WELL. LEE AND HINATA, THE TWO PEOPLE THAT TENTEN COUNTS AS SIBLINGS JUST TURNED THEIR BACK ON HER AND THAT HYUUGA WAS BEING A COMPLETE ASS! YOU JUST MUTTERED THAT IT WAS TOO TROUBLESOME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO COME RUNNING TO YOUR ARMS OR SOME CRAP LIKE THAT!?!"

Shikamaru sighed, "I never do things like that. I only did that once and that was for Chouji."

Temari bit her lip, "Just go Shika, TenTen always counted you as a brother and you always considered one of the few females that weren't too troublesome." She gently stepped back, "I suppose I'll see you at school, bye Shika-kun….."

Shikamaru looked at her in the eyes, "I doubt it," he muttered before turning and walking back.

Temari shut the door completely and slid down, "I feel _drained_," she whispered.

I looked at my best and pretty much only friend, "Oh wheat hair," I whispered giving her a slight hug, "It's going to be alright, Shikamaru's just an idiot."

Temari looked at me with glassy eyes, "No TenTen……. now that Shika and I am not an _official _couple, Ino's just waiting to pounce on him……"

I looked at her glassy eyes with my own sad ones, "Sorry Tem-chan…."

She shook her head, and stood up, "It's okay, come one, lets get ready fro school tomorrow."

I moaned and hit my head against the door, "I sit next to one of them in practically _all_ my classes!"

Temari cracked up, "I'm sure you'll –hahaha- find a new seat or –hahaha- something….." she gasped out between laughs.

I sighed and thumped my head again until a bunch of sand grabbed me and dragged me back, "Stop trying to ruin our door will you?" Gaara grumbled.

Temari finally stopped laughing and motioned for me to follow her, "Come on, Gaara already got your bags up there, now we just need to get_ you_ up there!"


	2. Healing

**DONT OWN, THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER**

* * *

Forgiving

**Temari's POV**

By the time I was up, TenTen was already dressed and playing with her weapons in our training grounds. TenTen was in the boy school uniform (as usual) instead of the girl school uniform. I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged on the button up skirt and short skirt. I swear I think the teachers are all just perverted and want to stare at our legs or something! I fiddled with the tie and finally got it on right and turned to TenTen. She had the tie slung around her shoulders and wasn't even bothering to try and tie it. I groaned and poked her, "And you wonder why people call you a tomboy……."

TenTen smirked, then looked at me innocently, "I really do, can you tell me why?"

I grabbed her shoulders and showed TenTen her reflection, "Look at you! Guys' uniform that also happens to be a size big on you, your tie slung around your shoulders like Shikamaru, buns in your hair, you're wearing the sweater half of the time, you always put bandages around your chest, you're wearing just sneakers!"

TenTen spun out of my grasp and showed me my reflection, "And you're wearing the girls' uniform, perfectly neat, four ponytails, slight makeup, heels, yada yada yada. Do I really look like I care?"

I grunted and yanked myself out of her grip, "Now that you mention it, no."

TenTen laughed, "Besides, it's easier to ride the motorcycle this way!"

I snapped my head up at this, "Gah! Are we going to be late!"

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Let's go peabrain….."

"Hey I object to that!" I yelled.

TenTen sprinted out the door before I could grab one of my smaller fans and ran to the garage. "Let's go fan freak!"

I caught up with her and jumped onto my motorcycle, "Whatever weapon freak!"

TenTen raced off with me at her tail. We laughed and screamed as we dodged other cars and arrived at the school breathless and happy. TenTen continued to laugh and was walking backwards as we chatted cheerfully. She was about to say something about my 'weapon freak' comment when she walked into someone. She whipped around, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…….." She paused, angrily looking at Neji in the eye. "Oh," she stated briefly, "It's you. Well in that case, I'll have you know that I have no intention of apologizing because you don't deserve one. Bye."

I glared at Neji before rushing after TenTen who was marching toward her lockers. "Yo! Bun head hold up!" TenTen stopped briefly at the door for me. Once I caught up, she continued on her mad fast walk to her locker. I frowned in concern, "Yo, bun head?"

"Hmm?" she answered me distantly.

"You okay Tennie?"

TenTen turned and gave me a forced smile, "Come on, let's go. I want to get to Hatake early so that I can grab a seat that isn't mine and scare the other person into sitting beside that guy."

I frowned again, _That guy really hurt her,_ I thought sadly, _Neji and TenTen were pretty close but he just backstabbed her poor girl……_

**Neji's POV**

I watched TenTen's retreating back as I stood next to Hinata-sama. I turned to look at Hinata-sama's upset face, "S-She r-r-really h-hates us d-doesn't s-she?"

I remembered her pissed expression and ignored the sharp pain I felt, "Perhaps," I said neutrally.

Hinata-sama glanced at my neutral face in surprise, "B-But wasn't s-s-she a c-close f-f-friend of yours N-Niisan?"

I ignored her and began walking toward my lockers. Once I grabbed my stuff and waited for Hinata-sama, I walked to Kakashi-sensei's class. I ignored the squealing that exploded in the room when I stepped and went to my usual spot and sat down. I was slightly surprise to see Temari and TenTen sitting in the front, apparently they traded seats with someone. "Hey Neji-kun!" shrieked a voice right next to my ear.

Inside, I winced, _Not only did they switch seats with someone,_ I thought angrily, _They switched seats with Hitomi and Tayuya, the two greatest fans of me and Shikamaru! Damn, my ears are going to die by the end of this class…… _"Hn," I muttered.

Hitomi giggled and started squealing something but I ignored her as I watched Shikamaru come in and look toward Temari, I have never seen the Nara boy look so lost.

**TenTen's POV**

I watched cautiously as Shikamaru approached where Temari and I were sitting. "Hey 'Mari," he muttered.

Temari stiffened, I watched in surprise as she turned away tightened her jaw, "Go away Nara. And don't _you _ever call me that again."

I watched both of them with pity as they both flinched at the harshness. I sighed and was about to say something when Ino popped up. "Shika-kun! Why are you talking to losers like them?" She gave us an entirely fake smile and possessively wrapped her arms around Shikamaru, "Come one Shika-kun, you can sit with us like usual."

I glared at her, "Oh look, it's the bimbo," I said coldly. "Why poor like defenseless Nara, are you trying to get into his pants as well?"

Ino blushed a bright red in anger, "Watch who you're talking to you _bastard_. Your mother probably didn't even know who your father was!"

I was holding a kunai at Ino's throat in a flash, "Money and popularity doesn't matter if you're dead Blondie, I'll watch your tongue if I were you." In my head I was wondering, _How the _hell_ did I stand this girl anyway?_

Temari gently tugged me back down, "Calm down Tennie, as for you," she growled, whipping her head in Shikamaru and Ino's direction. "You guys don't know _shit_ about TenTen. And Ino, I'll like to point out the fact that you fished up another rich boy in less than _twenty four hours_ after he was dumped. And do you even have any pride?"

Ino smirked challengingly, "And you do Sabaku no Temari?"

Temari lifted her chin and was about to say something when I interrupted her, "Look Ino, I might not be the _richest_ girl but at least I still have my _dignity_. Why would I want to be in the life of rich people, where you _backstab_ people in a heartbeat to get _richer_? Another thing, will you guys _please_ remove yourselves from anywhere _near _me because you guys are bad enough to make anyone _retch_. _Thank you!_"

I saw Temari glance upward and followed her gaze to see the famous Uchiha glare and Hinata flinching, the Hyuuga looked as neutral as usual. Ino left in a huff and Shikamaru followed her after sending a slightly longing gaze toward Temari. I sighed as I watched them glance at each other occasionally as we waited for our always late teacher. I poked Temari and passed her a note. _You seriously should just go out with him again. With I have to put up with your lovesick sighing, I swear that death by Gaara with look painless._

Temari yelped when she read the note tried to hit me with a fan. _Shut the hell up TenTen! I don't know what you're talking about!_

I raised my eyebrows._ You are so in denial little one…….._

Temari turned bright red and exploded, "SHUT THE HELL UP TENTEN, OR I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE SUNRISE TOMOR—"

I clapped a hand over Temari's mouth as Kakashi-sensei pooped in with a POOF. "Hey class! Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old lady—"

"LIAR!" yelled most of class, cutting off one of Kakashi-sensei's many excuses.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and looked at me and Temari in the front with surprise. "Yo, TenTen, Temari, don't you guys usual sit next to your friends?"

I glanced up at him lazily, "We are."

Kakashi-sensei suddenly got this evil little gleam, "I suppose but you know that _I'm_ picking partners for this long term project that I'm assigning today…….."

A shuriken whistled by his ear courtesy of me, "I swear Kakashi-sensei, if you're playing matchmaker, I will insure that you can't make babies……." I growled warningly.

Kakashi-sensei paled, "Well, Temari you're paired with Shikamaru, TenTen with Neji, Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Chouji, Kiba with Michika, Sakura with Sasuke, and ……"

He continued on as Temari and I stared at him then each other in shock. This was exactly that we were afraid was going to happen. He finally stopped reciting names and smiled at us happily, "Kakashi-sensei?" I growled angrily.

"Yes?"

"Would Tsunade-sama miss you if I killed you?" I asked/growled.

Kakashi-sensei smiled at me, "Well, you know she made the pairs herself you know."

I was about to attack Kakashi-sensei when Temari grabbed me, "Can we do partner switches?"

"No!" he said cheerfully just as the bell rang. "Bye, remember to talk to your partner about the project!"

I screamed angrily as I stomped to my locker. Temari giggled as she chased after me and stood next to me opening her locker. "Oh calm down bun head. It can't be that bad, all you have to do is survive talking with the rich kid."

I slammed my locker shut, "No I have to survive talking an working with the most _arrogant_, _stick up his ass_, _prideful_, _rich_ _asshole_ that has ever been written in the history of _Hyuugas_!"

Temari winced and pretended to consider, "That makes him one _hell _of an asshole…."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"You do know he was standing behind you for your entire speech right?"

I turned to see Neji's blank face and Hinata's hurt expression. I hardened my expression, "Why should I care. At least I have the dignity to say it _at_ their face instead of _creeping behind walls _to whisper it."

Hinata flinched, "TenTen-neechan……"

I glared at her, I had grown quite immune to 'cute looks' during the short friendship with the Hyuugas. "Don't you ever dare call me that," I hissed angrily. I turned to Neji, "And you! I hope you the best of luck in finding a new friend and training partner." I spun on my heel with Temari behind me and marched away.

Temari waited until we were a bit away before saying, "You know, with Hinata, she probably agreed with the girls to keep them from pressuring her, you know how crappy Hinata is with pressure…."

I smirked, "Is that suppose to make me feel like I should forgive her and be nice? Because I'm not going to stay friends with someone that has me stand up for her and can't do anything to defend her own friend."

Temari sighed, "Sure, sure _weapon freak_."

I shoved her lightly, "Shove yourself FAN FREAK!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

**Temari's POV**

TenTen and I found another place to sit at for lunch. We sat behind the shade of a large oak tree, it was quite hard to see us if we didn't want you too. Besides, we didn't sit on the _ground_, we actually sat on the tree and hid ourselves in the branches. "Yo weapon freak?"

"What fan freak?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyway, I think the Hyuugas found us."

"Damn Byakugan!"

"T-T-TenTen-neechan?"

TenTen scowled but she flipped down from the tree and landed lightly right in front of Hinata, "Anything you guys wanted Hyuugas?"

"T-TenTen-neechan…….. N-Neji and I t-t-talked to S-Sakura and I-Ino and w-we decided to s-sit with y-y-you g-guys……"

TenTen crossed her arms and I jumped down from the tree when I saw Shikamaru approach. "The Hyuuga and the Nara, well well well, we seemed to have stolen pretty much the richest people from Sakura and Ino!" I exclaimed fakely.

TenTen frowned at Shikamaru, "You can sit with us," she told the Nara, "But only because otherwise I'll have Temari subconsciously glaring at me. And then when she realizes what she's doing she goes total depression mode….."

"SHUT UP YOU WEAPON OBSESSED FREAK!"

TenTen was about to reply when Neji interrupted her, "Can we?"

TenTen scowled, "Bastard….." she growled before jumping up to the branches and forcing me to deal with it.

I sighed and nodded, "Good luck convincing TenTen that you really do care about her," I added, seeing a TenTen shaped blur disappear.

Neji blushed the slightest bit, "How….?"

I grinned, "There's almost _nothing _that TenTen doesn't tell me."

Neji nodded and jumped after her, Hinata watched Neji go with a soft happy smile, "Neji-niisan will be happy with her," she whispered almost to herself. She turned and smiled at me, "I'm going to try and get Naruto to come, I sit with you for real tomorrow 'kay?"

I smiled at her cheerfully, "Good luck with the knucklehead!"

Hinata giggled and ran back to the old group's seat. I turned to see the Nara right at my face. "So am I forgiven?" he whispered softly.

I yelped and would have fallen down if it wasn't for his arm, "Maybe."

Shikamaru suddenly leaned way too close to me, "Still not forgiven."

I gulped slightly, "S-Shikamaru………?"

Shikamaru leaned more closer and gently brushed his lips against mine, "I love you, you troublesome woman," he whispered.

I bit my lip then finally grabbed his tie and yanked him closer. After our little make out fest I smiled, "I do too my little lazy ass."

Shikamaru sighed, and kissed my again, "Just so you know," he added, "I have absolute not romantic interest in Ino."

I frowned at the mention of her, "You better not," I finally said.

* * *

**like it?**

**hate it?**

**dont care?**

**please review**

**thanks!  
**


	3. Without a Scar

**disclaimer: me no own**

**happy?  
**

* * *

Cutting Off All Ties

**TenTen's POV**

I actually wasn't really sure of where I was going, I was just rushing without a thought to where I felt safe. I finally felt my legs stop moving and felt the blood in my ears die away. I lifted my head to see my old training grounds, or rather, the place that Neji and I had first met and started training. I slowly walked over to one of my favorite target trees, there were still some kunais and whatnot stuck deep into the trunk. I began trying to work out one kunai that seemed to be stuck in about an inch away from the hilt. I pulled and yanked and wiggled until it finally fell free. I collapsed at the disappearance of resistance and fell flat on my back. I stared at the clear sky and began laughing, my voice rising and falling for no reason. I continued to laugh, my shoulders shaking and gasping for breathe. I painfully stopped, sat up, and buried my face into my arms. My shoulders continued to shake with a salty liquid shamefully leaking from my eyes. I choked as I began to slightly cry when I remembered his indifferent reply to Sakura and Ino's cold announcement that I was weak and poor. I didn't notice when my silent sobs became silent screams, I just continued to do it because it helped………

**Neji's POV**

I flinched inwardly when I saw TenTen's bowed figure. I was pretty sure that she would come here and seeing the usually bright cheerfully TenTen hunched over and looking so……… _defeated_ seemed wrong, like the world had stopped. "TenTen?" I said calmly.

I flinched slightly when TenTen turned around, her warm brown eyes were damp with tears and her cheeks were still streaked with the memory of them. "What do you want?" she asked hoarsely, her voice rough from the screaming.

I took a couple steps closer, "I'm sorry………"

TenTen's eyes became sharp and cold, "I don't want your pity," she hissed, "Not that you even mean it."

I frowned, "I do."

TenTen laughed, a terrible choking sound that echoed eerily in our little clearing, "_The_ Hyuuga Neji apologizing to TenTen? TenTen, the worthless little partner that you couldn't stand up for because you didn't have to balls to? Oh yes, I'm sure you're very sorry." Her usually soft voice was harsh and strained from stress and sarcasm. She turned away again, "Just go away Neji, I don't need pity and I don't need your false apologizes. After all, who does the Hyuuga Neji care about except himself?"

I felt anger when she said that, I grabbed her wrist, pulled her up and forced her to face me, "You seriously think I don't care?"

TenTen flinched at my tone or how close we were, "You always lock yourself away. I'm probably the closest person you can call a 'friend' and you can't even let the others know that you are even remotely close to me."

I scowled, "You seriously think that? You think I just consider you a weak little nobody that isn't worth my time?"

TenTen's eyes gained back their defiant, angry gleam, "Don't you dare call me weak you heartless bastard!" she yelled punching my chest. "Don't you dare!"

I carefully wrapped my arms around while she punched me, I could feel the pain of the punches (she did pack a mean punch despite her size) but I could feel the worse pain that _I_ caused her this helplessness. "It's okay," I whispered when the punches got less and the sobs grew louder. "I'm here, its okay TenTen, I'm sorry, I'm not going to leave you…." I continued to coo and whisper to her as she clutched my uniform and sobbed. I gently guided both of us to a tree and leaned against it with TenTen on my lap. "I'm swear I won't leave you……"

**TenTen's POV**

I finally felt the tears go away and continued to sit on Neji's lap and clutch to his shirt. I leaned against him and let out a soft sigh, after just staying in that position for the next few minutes, I finally looked up. "You're forgiven," I croaked out from my dry throat.

Neji glanced at me in surprise then laughed softly, "Thank you," he replied.

I pulled and fiddled with his tie without looking at him, "You swear?" I asked, sounding like a lost little child.

"About what?"

"About not leaving me," I whispered softly.

Neji pulled me even closer, "I always keep my promises."

I nodded and finally stood up and out of his warm embrace. "Come on, we're going to be late for class."

Neji stood up and brushed himself off, "I suppose we are."

I smiled and once he was standing up, slapped him incredibly hard with my right hand. Neji's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and he stared at me in shock. I gently touched the rapidly forming red spot with my hand, "That's for not standing up for me you asshole," I growled. I saw relief spread across Neji's face when I said that. As I was turning away so that we could get back somewhat late instead of completely late, Neji grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "The fuck—"

I managed before Neji's mouth was on mine. I felt slight shock before I just let him kiss me, wrapping my arms around his neck. We parted, me blushing and Neji smirking as usual, "That's because I love you," Neji whispered huskily.

I rolled my eyes and whacked his head, "That's for being an asshole……. again I might add. But yeah, I love you too my arrogant little asshole."

Neji rubbed his head but ignored the jibe, "Come on, we're going to get in trouble."

I snorted and began yanking him toward the school, "That's your fault! If you hadn't stopped me—"

"You don't like it when I kiss you then?" Neji asked with the ever present smirk on his face.

I lightly whacked him on the head again, "Arrogant asshole."

Neji smiled slightly, "But you love me."

"Assho—" Neji cut me off by kissing me again. I sighed slightly into the kiss. We parted again, "We seriously have to go moron," I muttered, unsuccessfully dragging him toward the school

**Temari's POV**

I sat on Shika's lap as we sat on the chairs waiting for Anko-sensei to come. Or rather, the students were waiting for Anko-sensei to come, Shika and I were waiting for TenTen and Neji to come back. I sighed and buried my face on Shika's chest, "Neji better not have raped her or hurt her in any way."

Shika gently ran his fingers through my ponytails, "Love hurts," he muttered almost to himself.

I glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean lazy ass?"

Shika grinned lazily, "Nothing troublesome woman."

I was about to reply when Neji and TenTen stepped into the room holding hands. I watched in pleasure as Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped and felt a smirk appearing on my face. I rushed down to see TenTen, "What the hell happened to you idiot?" I asked bluntly, looking at TenTen's tear streaked face, Neji's wrinkled shirt and tie, TenTen's messy buns, and let me tell you, TenTen never, _ever_ lets her buns get messy. "Did you hurt her?" I growled, glaring at Neji.

Neji shook his head and TenTen laughed, "It's okay fan freak," she said giggling, "Why don't you just concern yourself with your precious _Shika-kun_?"

We mocked glared at each other before laughing together. I was glad, TenTen's hinted relationship with Neji wasn't going to destroy our friendship and she was still the same. "Well, I personally think Shika-kun could do better," said a rude voice.

I whipped around with a glare, "Well, look who it is! Blondie and Cherry, how _positively sweet_ of you to join us!" I exclaimed, practically oozing sarcasm.

Ino's 'pretty little face' twisted to one of scorn, "At least I'm not hanging out with someone that could endanger our business's finances!"

I saw from the corner of my eye as TenTen carefully pulled out a long senbon from her pocket and began spinning it between her fingers hypnotically. "So you think I'm going out with Neji for the money?" she asked Ino quietly.

I froze, when TenTen got quiet when she was angry, it was bad, like really_ really_ bad. That meant she was completely and utterly pissed and wouldn't listen to reason until she beat the crap out of the person who pissed her off. "Ino," I warned cautiously, "I'd back off if I were you…….."

Ino smirked, "But you're not, you wish you were though."

TenTen smirked, "What makes you think we would want to be like an idiot. All you can do is pull on puppet strings attached to your friends and watch while they do your dirty work. What can you do when your puppet strings are gone? What can you do when you run out of puppets?"

I wrinkled up my nose slightly, "Jeez TenTen, you've been spending way too much time with Kankuro, I mean, puppets? Seriously?"

TenTen's senbon began spinning faster and I watched in shock as it seemed to split to three thinner ones, "I may not be a rich girl but I certainly can have some authority."

I watched as she drew more weapons from under her shirt, I don't even know how she kept them hidden. Ino sneered at her, "What _authority_? You're just a little girl _orphan_ that should bow to the whims of the rich and famous!" I was quite surprised that Sakura hadn't said anything and saw that Sasuke was holding her hand slightly. I smirked, of course. Sasuke must have talked to her and reasoned something out. The ironic thing was Ino had taken her into the group when she wasn't rich or anything, I guess the words kind of cut her as well.

TenTen gently manipulated the weapons and coaxed them so that she was holding quite a lot. "I have a different authority then you. I have authority that I made for myself, I don't need a crutch," she added with a proud toss of her head.

Ino froze, "W-W-What do y-you m-mean?" she stammered nervously, eyeing the weapons.

TenTen smirked, "I don't cower behind my parents. Sometimes I'm glad they sacrificed themselves for me. They left me an _entire_ future to shape for myself, in my own way. I had no choice but to rely on myself and only myself," she glanced at me, "and a few _very _good friends of course." I smiled. TenTen continued, "Ino, you hide behind all that makeup and lies, but in all honesty, you don't know much at all. You don't know what it's like to watch those that you love die in front of you, you don't know what it's like to have every talking behind your back, and you don't know what its like to be _truly_ alone."

I smirked and held Shikamaru closer, "Besides, its not like money can buy you everything is it?"

Neji absentmindedly wrapped his arm around TenTen's waist, "No, it can't," he muttered almost as if to himself.

TenTen snuggled closer then pulled away. She walked toward Ino with the weapons hovering around her like little shiny dangerous watchdogs, "I really _pity_ you in some ways Ino, you don't know what to do so you _pretend _and _lie._ You don't know whether someone will betray you soon so you betray_ them _before they can do it to you. You made one mistake this time though, I'm not someone that _falls _because of a betrayal, I fly even _higher_."

Ino flinched and looked at TenTen wide eyed before rushing out. TenTen sighed and let the weapons clatter to the floor. When she heard them clatter though she went ballistic, touching them, petting them, apologizing. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to Shikamaru, "Weapon freak."

TenTen was glaring at me with her weapons floating around her, "What was that _Sabaku no Temari_?"

I paled and quickly hid myself behind Shikamaru, "Nothing, nothing at all. I was just commenting on how much you care about your weapons!"

Neji pulled TenTen closer before she could kill me, "Calm down TenTen."

TenTen relaxed slightly in his arms, she turned around and kissed the very tip of his nose, "I love you," she whispered quietly.

Shikamaru and I quickly turned around, this moment was private in between these two. I still heard Neji's voice and could imagine the calm tender look on his face, "I love you too my heavenly one."

**Anko's POV**

I smirked and stuck out a hand to Kakashi, "You owe me ten bucks moron," I whispered triumphantly.

Kakashi groaned and handed me the money, "You know," he added conversationally, "I wonder if you taste like the dango you like to eat so much."

"Wha—" I managed before the cocky guy pulled down his mask and kissed my on the lips. I stood still until he stopped.

"Yep," he said calmly, "You do."

I stared at him in shock, then finally said, "That was a lousy excuse of a kiss."

Kakashi leaned closer, "Would you like another?"

I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head, "Not in front of the students you moron. It's bad enough that you _read_ porn but do you have to _show_ it as well?"

He smirked, "I'll see you later then?"

I smirked, "_Hell_ yeah."

**TenTen's POV**

I was back to my original seat of right next to Neji with Temari behind me. School passed me in a blur but I remembered Kakashi-sensei tell us to go work on our project together with our partner. _Yesterday_, if he reminded me of that, I would've killed him and told the consequences to go screw themselves. _Today_, I smiled and turned to Neji with a, "We're _so_ going to your place." We walked together to the Hyuuga Compound and when we arrived, Hiashi greeted us and winked at Neji which made him incredibly flustered. I smirked and dragged him to his room.

Neji closed the door behind him and turned to me, "Are you still going to be my training partner?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You found another one that fast? And here I was thinking that I was special."

Neji shook his head, and sat behind me with his arms around me, "Missed you," he mumbled into the crook of my neck.

I giggled, "It was only a day, and it was your fault for not standing up for me. I'm still holding that against you know. That I'm holding against you and I'm also holding against you the fact that you haven't officially asked me to be your girlfriend yet."

Neji sighed and pulled me even closer, "Should I tamper with your memory?"

I scowled when he said that, "Should I break your nose?"

Neji kissed me on the lips, "Sorry," he whispered against them.

I pulled away with a teasing smile, "Forgiven." I giggled, "You still haven't asked me," I whispered in a sing song voice.

Neji groaned and brushed his lips against my forehead, "Be my girlfriend?"

I smirked, "Technically, that isn't _asking_……….." Neji growled slightly, "But, yeah, why not?"

Neji smiled and kissed my forehead again, "Love you."

I smiled, "You too asshole." I sighed contently when leaned against Neji, the wound he made had healed……….. completely without a scar.

* * *

yo to the nice people that read this!

just in case you were wondering this story is a threeshot and i am done with it

i might, as in might (equivalent to me paying attention to jess when im reading) write one more chapter

thanks for reading

if youre not satisfied by the ending imagine one of your own

as i said before thanks!


End file.
